Dead Heat: Zootopia Nights
by Kurosawa-san
Summary: Humans have disappeared from the Earth and mammals have overtaken the throne at the top of the animal hierarchy, Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde, two of the ZPD's top cops, find hybrids and are investigating the case of the mad scientist who created them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is another collaborative fic with my bestie, Artemis_HNR over on archiveofourown. We both LOVED Zootopia and couldn't help but want to write a fic about the adorable furry pair ^_^

Hope y'all enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 1

Wilbur sighed for the umpteenth time that night. The ocean was calm, nothing coming or going at this time of night. Well, there was that octopus a while back. What that thing was doing out here near the open ocean was anyone's guess. The blue whale moaned and glanced at the watch on his flipper. He had been here for nearly an hour, he was hungry, and would need air soon. Philmore was supposed to relieve him but that whale was always late.

"Possibly off eyeing the cows," he said with a sigh.

Never trust a sperm whale to not think about mating. He sighed again and stared at the indigo vastness before him. Sometimes he wondered why he took this job. Sure the pay was nice and let him support his family but it was beyond menial. All he had to do was watch the monitors for any sound. He spent more time watching sea-dramas than he did watching those silent machines. The equipment had been quiet for days, nothing interesting had been brought up by the currents. On occasion the EAC and the AAC would spit out some Land Treasures or a lost turtle or two. One time he witnessed a prime find when the Above World movie company's ship sunk. The whole cleanup crew was able to take home some pre-release disks of Wrangled and Floatzen. His calf was ecstatic for weeks.

He tapped the monitors that sat right at the edge of the drop-off. There was a low beep. He eyed the monitors.

'Oh, no you don't,' he thought, 'not right when I'm about to get off.'

Whatever was flowing on the current didn't care what the old blue whale wanted. The beeping grew louder and louder. Soon, Wilbur heard a groaning as something heavy dragged across the ocean floor. He peered over the drop-off and his humongous mouth fell open, that wasn't your regular batch of cold water and trash. It was huge. He fumbled with his communicator and held it with his shaking flippers.

"Boss, you might want to come see this."

Wilbur was right, his boss did want to see the colossal ship, well Wilbur didn't know how else to describe it. It was circular in nature, like a discus. It was longer than he was and took all ten of the whales on duty that night to reel it in. They pulled it back to their city, Aquapolis, one of the seven major cities in the ocean. The city sat on the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, it was mostly long and wide towers of black and white stone. Giant tubes ran into each building, bringing down fresh air into the briny depths. Wilbur wondered if he could pop into a cafe or something for a quick breather. His watch, as well as his massive lungs, told him he needed a quick puff. No such luck, they were told to bring it immediately to Dr. Krebert's lab, leading Oceanologist. The whales let the craft sink to the ground, it kicked up a cloud of sand and shell fragments. Wilbur dashed for the air pocket as the old dolphin zoomed over every inch of the craft. Wilbur had never saw the mammal that excited about anything.

"You say you pulled this from the ACC?"

Wilbur shrugged, "I mean that's where I think it came from."

The doctor jotted some notes down, "Not mammalial in origin. No, it can't be." He finally settled down and sank down beside the craft. Parts of it still had chunks of ice glued to it. Dr. Krebert shooed them away, "forget you saw anything! You were never here." He slammed shut the door to the gated dome that surrounded his lab. Wilbur and the other whales grumbled, they were skirting into overtime hours now. Wilbur glanced back at the lab, slightly concerned by the old dolphin. Again he shrugged, it was not his problem anymore. He looked up towards the surface and did a quick calculation on how quickly he could reach it before shaking his head. He would rather hit the cafe. After this shift he needed a Krillpachino with Seaweed drizzle.

Dr. Krebert navigated around the pod taking only small moments to let his blow hole stick out in his lab's air pocket. In the corner of his lab ventilation pipes blew fresh air in from the surface.  
"Curious, very curious." he murmured as he ran his flipper across the surface of the pod. The pod was crusted over with barnacles and coral."You broke off from somewhere…" He muttered as he picked up a chisel and started to chip away at the crust of ocean wear. "Ice and coral, not your typical mix," his voice bubbled with anticipation.

It took him hours to break away enough of the crust to find a clear film similar to glass or plastic. Looking past it, he was astounded by his findings. Lining the pod in twenty-six incubators were jelly-like creatures.

"Great Spirits, do my eyes deceive me?" Pressing his face to the film he looked closer. He clapped his flippers together in extreme excitement and let out a series of chirps. Dr. Krebert rushed to his desk and clicked a series of buttons. From the ceiling, a microphone descended. He cleared his throat and took a breath to calm himself.

"Scientific Entry 1. A pod was delivered to my lab today. Said to have been circumnavigating the ACC. It could have drifted for centuries. The aquatic crust was thick and took hours to crack. I have made an astounding discovery. Within the pod are twenty-six incubated lifeforms. At first glance, they appear of the genus Hominoidea. The lifeforms seem to be suspended in their growth. Further study must be conducted but if my findings prove fruitful, the Genus of Homo may still live."

Dr. Krebert looked at the the twenty-six incubators he lined across his wall. He had been correct in his findings. The growth of the occupants had been halted. When he had removed them from the pod he found that the chambers they were in were far outdated. If he wanted to study them properly they would need to be placed into new growing environments.  
With the precision and care of only a scientist of his caliber, he reincubated the twenty-six embryos and kept careful track of their state of growth. At nine weeks of growth he could safely state that he was growing neither Ponginae or Gorillini. The incubated lifeforms had an equally distributed probability of belonging to Hominini, Homo or Pan.

"Scientific log 63. The growth of life I have incubated from the Pod have reached nine weeks. I can safely discard the factors that the lifeforms are Ponginae or Gorillini. I can not wait any longer before contacting my colleagues on the surface. Soon my feti will be ready to birth. I am almost wistful that I will not see their care to fruition but they will never survive on the Ocean floor. I have gotten into contact with Dr. Baahseft and she is more than happy to release me of my burden. I will be giving her the records of my findings with the promise she will keep me posted on the Feti. May the Genus Homo rise again."

With final clicks on his desk, he removed his taped records to be placed in the crate next to his desk. Tomorrow he will pack up his 'children' as he so fondly he referred to them off tape. He had color coded his incubators when he found out the genders inside. Thirteen females and males, all evenly split. He had even taken to naming each of the twenty-six feti based off above world plantlife. He tapped the glass of the incubators checking the vitals of each. The names of the males were Ash, Birch, Cypress, Dogwood, Elm, Fir, Indigo, Kale, Linden, Nettle, Quince, Sycamore and Yarrow. He named the females, Gardenia, Hazel, Juniper, Maple, Olive, Periwinkle, Rowan, Tulip, Uncinia, Viscarra, Willow, Xeronema and Zinnia.

"Go to sleep little ones. Tomorrow begins a new adventure." He smiled as he swam out of the the room.

Dr. Krebert looked over the four crates he had hired the Whale service to help him transfer to the surface.  
"Careful, Kelp for brains! These are highly fragile specimen!" He shouted as a beluga whale jostled a crate while transferring it on to the back of a Blue Whale. "You!"

"Yes sir?"

"Name."

"Wilbur, Sir."

"You will keep your assent to the surface steady at all times."

Wilbur nodded slowly as the crates were fastened to him. He wondered if these specimen were that same as the large object he discovered. His wife was none too pleased with how late he came back to his home pod and his little one refused to go to bed unless he sang to him.

The cranky old dolphin swam beside him."Mr. Wilbur, I will be traveling with you. If we may expedite this trip we may be back in time for lunch."

"Yessir."

When they breached the surface, there was a crew waiting on the docks. The docks extended far out to sea, as most were prone to now to facilitate trade between marine and land mammals. An ebony sheep with her hair in a tightly groomed coif and a lab coat walked to the edge of the dock.

"Dr. Krebert." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Dr. Baahseft, I didn't think you would come personally to oversee the transfer."

"And miss seeing an old friend? Never." Dr. Baahseft said. She stood by the dock as she watched her collegues remove the crates off the transfer whale. "Is the information as you said?"

"I believe it is even better than we both could even dream of."

"A extinct species. Extinct for millennia; this is an amazing discovery." Dr. Baahseft said in awe as the last of the crates were transferred onto the docks. Dr. Krebert passed Dr. Baahseft a ziplock bag with his notes and tapes inside.  
"Is that all the information you have?" she asked.

"Yes, you have all my work with you. I hope that the children, I mean specimens, receive the utmost care. It wouldn't do to lose them now.

"You have my word," she tucked the research into her bag. "It's the least I can do for a dearly departed colleague."

"Come now, Wilbur off to Aquatopia."

Suddenly, two loud shots rang out on the docks. Dr. Baahseft held a gun in her hooves as she watched Dr. Krebert's lifeless eyes stare at her as he bled out and began to sink below the surface. Wilbur stared at the sheep in shock, then fear, before he screeched in pain as a long harpoon blinded him in the face and he too sank below the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers! Kurosawa here ^_^ Welcome back to the next installment of Dead Heat: Zootopia Nights. Artemis and I are so thrilled at the reception the fic has received over both sites and hope you continue to follow and support us. We do not own Zootopia, only the criminal mastermind. What is it with sheep and being so gosh darn evil?

* * *

II

There was a heavy air in the room as several officers settled into their seats. The crowd muttered over the news and the early call in for the day. Several officers leaned against the wall as they tried to stay awake, most of them pushing a fourteen hour shift after the recent mayhem.

"O.k everyone settle down!" Chief Bogo bellowed. His auburn eyes scanned the room before he pulled out his reading glasses.

"At twenty-two hundred hours we received word from the APD that two bodies landed in the middle of Aquapolis. Normally crimes of the sea don't fall under land mammal jurisdiction but this case seems to be ours." Bogo's eyes scanned the bullpen taking in his team. Wolfard, Fangmeyer, and Grizzoli grouped together in a corner, they were the most exhausted out of the lot all three having been on call the night prior.

"Victim A, Dr. Tobias Krebert, age 35, Elderly Porpoise. Last of his pod, he was considered eccentric for his species. Lead Oceanologist in his area of study, which was following the ocean currents and documenting archaic debris. Cause of death: two bullets to the head." The chief said as he put a picture up of Dr. Krebert on the board "No known enemies."

"Victim B, Wilbur Balaen, age 40, Adult Blue Whale. Carrier Whale and Ocean Current Monitor. No known rivals or issues. He had wife and calf. Currently being kept in a medical coma in the Aquarium at Zootopia Medical Center in Tundra Town by the Polar Strait. He was blinded in his right eye and has sustained excessive damage to the right side of his face due to being shot with a harpoon. His wife relayed to Officer Grizzoli that her husband was working a carrier shift to deliver packages to the surface with Dr. Krebert." Chief Bogo said pinning up a Photo of Wilbur in a large tank at the Zootopia Medical Center. In the tank with him were a few otter nurses checking his vitals and wounds.

"This case will receive top priority for the next few months. You all will work this case alongside your other cases. This is a heinous act to be attacking our ocean cousins. Wolfard, Fangmeyer, Grizzoli head home you have been working too long; take a day off and come in tomorrow. Delgato head over to Aquatopia, see if their department missed something oceanside, also check to see if there is any mammal that can make a statement this crime seems a little too clean. Mchorn, check forensics, see if they came up with anything. Hopps, Wilde," his eyes fell on the smallest mammals in the room that shared the same chair. "You two, go check the docks and see if you can find anymore leads. Francine, desk duty." Bogo put down his clipboard and scanned the room,

"What! Why?!" the female elephant exploded.

Chief Bogo removed his reading glasses. "Francine we know. We all know. We have been able to sniff it for weeks."

"That doesn't mean I need to be on a desk. I'm a big gal, I can handle myself."

"Francine, I will not be held liable should something happen. You are on desk duty if you have a problem take it up with Officer Pennington."

"I am Officer Pennington!"

Chief Bogo sighed, "I meant take it up with your husband, Francine. I'm a big bull but your husband will still crush me if I put you in the field when you are with calf. You are on desk duty until you go on maternity leave end of story." Francine glared across the room at her husband who looked away to whistle.

"Alright, dismissed."

* * *

Dr. Baahseft glanced up at the approaching silhouette of her lab. It was nestled in this forgotten corner of the Rain Forest District. Ivies and vines meandered across the weathered stone. As her car and cargo van grew closer the bay door, painted in rather convincing cameo, rose to greet them. The two automobiles drove in and parked. As soon as the bay doors shrouded them in darkness, the lights sprung to life, bathing them in a harsh, cold light. Dr. Baahseft's hooves clacked after her subordinates who wheeled her beautiful specimens into a sterilized room. They left the crates in the center of the expansive room that took up almost the whole floor. Everything was a stark white, the moldy crates were an eyesore to everyone but Baahseft who trembled with excitement.

She opened the crate and stared, wide-eyed at the specimens. "Oh, my pretties." Her hooves graced over the pod labeled "18". "I can't wait to crack you open and learn your secrets." She spent the rest of the afternoon setting up the room for its new inhabitants. Thanks to her ingenious design of the room, the wall and floor were made up of several panels which she could manipulate. She rearranged the room to accommodate twenty-six cells. Then painstakingly, she carried each of the tubes to its appropriate cell. It was well into the night when she finished, she sat at her desk and began to go through Krebert's research and tapes. The faint green glow of the tubes were relaxing.

* * *

The constant crashing of waves should have been soothing, but as his claws clicked on the deserted dock, he knew they were in for a long night of investigating. The sandy shoreline held no tracks, and neither did the road leading to the secluded beach. It was paved a few years back to make it easily accessible. Their murderer took extreme advantage of that. The dock was clean and as he sniffed the air, not even a hint of blood met his nose.

"If only we could have a Bloodhound officer, that would be handy."

Judy ignored him and walked to the end of the dock. She peered into the water then took a few steps back and lifted her arm.

"The shooter was small, given by the angle of the gunshot wounds, maybe about your height." Under her arm was the case file, which she now slipped open. Inside were the grisly photographs of the doctor's and whale's bodies. She hummed under her breath as she reviewed the file. Nick stared down at the wood boards and saw something waving in the breeze. He bent down and motioned Judy over. She produced tweezers and a small evidence bag from her pockets and retrieved the long black hair.

"We need to get this to the lab, ASAP."

* * *

Progress was slow but fruitful. The subjects were growing quite well, not surprisingly as she sped up their aging process. Not too quickly however, their tiny bodies wouldn't be able to cope with the stress. Baahseft pulled out her handheld tape recorder to record as she checked on the subjects.

"All twenty-six seem to be progressing well, no abnormalities encountered. From primary DNA analysis, I have concluded that." she paused, what she was about to say would rock the scientific community. The little bodies floated, slightly curled up, in the green liquid of their tubes. They looked about a few months old. "They are homo sapien in origin and are from the same organism. At first glance, I assumed my machines had malfunctioned as they spat out identical data for each specimen, but I have confirmed that all twenty-six subjects are identical, with the exception of the thirteen females." She had reached the end of the first row, and turned around to go up the second row. She had split the rows, thirteen males on one side and females on the other. She held down the record button and continued. She had kept the names Krebert came up with for simplicity's sake and to ensure she didn't make an error when recording their numbers.

"The x-chromosomes of the females are carbon copies of each other. This leads me to believe that the original subject was male, then the DNA was altered to create the females. I will begin awakening of the subjects by pairs, one female, one male. Tomorrow begins the first trial."

Baahseft was blessed to have had so many test subjects but unluckily they didn't last long. She covered her face with her hooves, then pulled out the tape recorder. Six cups of coffee and yet the exhaustion was here to stay. She needed to finish this. She could not understand what she was doing wrong. It was all looking so well when it started out. Staring at the slab before her she looked at her first pair as she tapped the table. The bodies in front of her were so thin and small.

"Subjects 1 and 7, named Ash and Gardenia respectively, have passed away. They were fully functional when I "birthed" them. Their vitals were stable for their size. I left them formulated milk in bottles in their cells, well within reach. They wouldn't drink. They wouldn't even move. They….expired. My guess at cause of death, starvation." She took in a shaky breath. It took them three full days to expire. After the first day they started to cry but nothing would stop them. They had perfect motion receptors and were tested for movement but they would not take their own actions alone. She tested the theory when she went to check on them. They refused to even roll over she showed them the bottle and gave them a taste but they would not move on their own. It was almost terrifying to watch. They expired so quickly.

"I will proceed immediately with the next trial."

* * *

"I'm sorry, will you repeat that?" Nick said with a deadpan voice as he looked over the shoulder of the lab technician.

"Sheep." The lab tech, a young badger, turned around waving the file in her hand. Her fur was sleek dark gray that slowly got darker the farther it got from her muzzle. Her hair was white and was slicked into a well maintained fohawk. Her ears were pierced twice in her left ear and once in her right.

"Honey, are you sure? I know we only gave you a few days and you have a lot of work on your plate but be reasonable." Nick said as he leaned against the wall pointing to a few of the anti sheep propaganda posters the eccentric lab tech kept posted around her space. Nick's favorite, the one he found most amusing, was lenticular poster of Mayor Bellwether that shifted from her image as Mayor to her angry mugshot.

"Fox do you want to run the data? I'm telling you that with 100% certainty that you are looking for a sheep. A black babydoll sheep to be specific. I'm right about the hierarchy of deceit from these grazers."

"Dye job?" Nick asked, cutting her off. If he let her continue off on a tangent he would never hear the end of it. Nick leaned forward watching as the badger pulled up the data on her computer. The curled strand spun on the screen as information spun off of it.

"That my friend is a 100% Natural Babydoll Black Sheep. Which will narrow down your search quite a bit. I would say female by the amount of product I'm pulling off of the strand." Honey said as she pointed out the list of chemicals

"Any idea what kind of product? You got to give me something Honey." Nick said as he turned to her.

"That is the fun part." Honey said as she reached under her desk and pulled out a purse. She then took a minute to pull out a jar and placed it on the desk. "Babydoll humidity defying Styling custard. You can only get it in the Rainforest District."

"You're a queen Honey! Let me know when you find anything else." Nick said with a smile as he hugged her giving her a kiss on the cheek as he ran out.

"I could have told you that!" Honey yelled over her shoulder before turning to glare at her screen "Now who are you?"

* * *

"Another pair dead. Subjects 2 and 8. Code named Birch and Hazel. Things were running smoothly for the past few days, until Hazel began sneezing. She passed the sickness to Birch and they both expired the next day. The confirmed sickness….the common cold." Baahseft wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. She took much better care with this pair. She took two weeks to research everything these pink fleshy maggots would need. One week spent purchasing proper infant equipment and another interviewing for a care provider. They both received a nurse she hired for them, a mute chimp by the name of Lola, who was such a great help with the care of all the subjects. She was so distraught when the two took ill. The two took a little over a month to expire but expire they did.

She continued recording. "It seems their incubation had kept them safe from the evolved bacteria and viruses. I assume that their immune systems could not cope with this disease. I am making plans to strengthen the immune systems of the remaining subjects." And hopefully keep them alive past a month, she thought.

* * *

"Hopps, Wilde in my office." Bogo stated as he watched the two officers pouring over several files of paperwork on their desk. For the last couple of weeks, the two have been gathering intel and tracing down every lead on the case and have turned up short.

"Chief?" Judy asked as the two stepped into the office.

"Hopps, Wilde sit down. How has the case been going?"

"We've reached a bit of a block sir, the last four suspects we have interviewed each had an alibi for the time of the murder." Nick said as he hopped onto a chair.

"We do, however, have a few more suspects lined up," Judy added.

"While I do admire your drive Hopps, we are going to have to box the case." Chief bogo said as he leaned forward in his seat.

"But sir."

"Hopps, it has been four months without any fresh leads. We have no where to look farther than a wool strand that the two of you pulled from the scene. I will not have the two of you running a persecuting sheep-hunt in my building. Sheep already have a bad enough image after the fiasco with Mayor Bellwether."

"Sir, I can't give up! I know we are getting somewhere. We even have a possible lead. A scientist has taken up shop in the Rainfor…." Judy said leaning forward

"Hopps enough! No more interviews, no more investigations into this. We need to pool our resources into other matters." Chief Bogo said as he pushed another file towards the two.

"What's this?"

"It's a missing mammals case. Delores Benonbannas, mute Chimpanzee. Her family has not seen her in over a month, which was when she last went to visit them. She went out for an interview for a nanny job and after getting the job she has not been heard from since. I need your focus to shift onto this. You are both my best resource and I need you on this case."

* * *

"Subjects 3 and 10, Cypress and Juniper, have also expired. Despite my best efforts in providing them with vaccinations and medication. It was not the cold this time. It looked like the chicken pox. It's terrifying to see how advanced these viruses have become over the past thousand years." The two did last past a month, they lasted three to be exact. With her best efforts to make sure they had all the comforts their fur-less little bodies needed, they still died. Poor Lola was beside herself with grief when she found Cypress had died in his sleep; she rocked Juniper to sleep before she too expired due to the pox. Baahseft could not understand how this experiment could continue to fail at every turn. If only she could get the maggots to live long enough to get to her real project.

* * *

"Hey Nick, I got you the paperwork you asked about that scientist up in the Rainforest District." Nick looked up from his paperwork to see the chubby cheetah waddle up to him.

"That case has been put on the back burner, Clawhauser."

"Oh darn really? It took me a while to get in contact with records too," Clawhauser pouted.

"Hey it's alright Spots, things happen. Don't let this get your tail in a knot."

"Well I was really trying to be helpful. I pulled bank statements and housing records. You know it's pretty interesting whatever she's working on because did ya know she ordered…."

"You know that sounds really important and I wouldn't want to misplace it. How about you hold onto that for Carrots and me, she is bound to get us back on the case soon."

"Oh my gosh. You're so right I best keep this at my desk till Judy hops on by and ask for it." Clawhauser snickered, "Hooo hoo get it? Hops...it's funny because that's her last name."

"Right you are... Say Benny-boy, about that friend of yours in records, think they can pull up some more history on my missing person. There's still some information missing on her."

* * *

"Next pair, Subjects 4 and 13. Dogwood and Maple. Expired. Cause of death, still unknown. Dogwood went to bed after his meal and never woke up. His vitals were fine, he had sufficient nutrition and yet -" Baahseft turned off the recorder to hide her sob. She wasn't crying for the child. No, it seemed she was burning through these subjects too fast. Her whole career rested on their stupid pudgy, fur-less shoulders. It seemed these subjects had mysteries of their own. Archived documents from the great library from the days of humans would attest this phenomenon to SIDS, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. The child just died from no reasonable cause. She handled this situation on her own when her alarms went off telling her the child's heart gave out in the night.

Baahseft sucked in the air between her teeth. "Maple wouldn't cease crying. Like Dogwood, she was fed, then the lights of the lab turned off for them to rest. Maple expired three days later. Between the nursemaid and I, there did not seem to be anything we could do. I stayed up all night with her but she wouldn't cease in crying. There are several plausible reasons for her death: exhaustion, respiratory failure, to name a few." She rubbed her hoof against her cheek, "conclusion none." She turned off the tape recorder and almost heaved it across the room.

There had to be a way for the humans to stop dropping like may flies. Her hooves clicked on the white tiles. She stopped in front of the subject she would wake tomorrow, or possibly never. They were the size of toddlers, well if they were smaller prey like herself. Her shadow covered the subject's form. Her eyes widened. Of course! Why hadn't she thought so sooner? She rushed back to her desk to begin her calculations. How did the saying go? If you can't beat them, "join them," she finished, a devious smile crept onto her lips.

"They might not be fully human, but partial is still better than none."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We look forward to hearing back from y'all. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I apologize for the delay, but here is the new installment of Dead Heat. Enjoy!

*Update* Our dividers mysteriously disappeared during the transition, thanks to Bob the Turtle for bringing it to our attention. Sorry for the confusion this might have caused.

* * *

III

"Subject 5 and 15, Elm and Olive died during the genetic recoding process. It has been noted that Larger Mammalian DNA was probably not a wise decision on my part." Baahseft kicked the table holding the mangled bodies she had been working on. Elephants have extremely sturdy bodies, hence why they were her initial choice, but she probably should have thought it over longer before she began the process. The two practically popped with their high growth rate and their bones could not handle the reshaping process. "Cause of death: rapid, extreme growth."

"What in the name of predator teeth am I doing wrong here!" Baahseft shouted and chucked test tubes across the room. In the doorway to the subject dorm she watched as Lola fussed over all the other specimen. Lola took great pride in their care making sure each received equal attention and were properly watered and fed, replacing bags and drips and watching vitals like a hawk. It would probably benefit her to find mammals closer in size to the subjects and vary them betwixt predator and prey to ensure the health of the subjects.

Baahseft kicked the autopsy table and turned to look at the bodies. "I best call in the family to dispose of the remains. I'm sure Woolter can be trusted to be discreet." she said softly as she pulled out her cellphone. He was a chemist and knew how to effectively break down and dispose of material effectively. The fact he was able to get away and distance himself from the political fiasco with Dawn was a bit of a stroke of luck as well.

The phone rang a few times before and breathy voice, as if she were running, answered.

"White residence."

"Hello Skylar is your husband home?"

There was a pause. Skylar's voice dropped to a hiss. "Evelyn what do you want?"

"Well someone is having a baahd day." Baahseft snarked as she started to pick invisible lint off of her shirt and neared the cadaver on the slab next to her.

"Evelyn, leave my family alone it's bad enough that Dawn pulled him into that mess she got herself into. I don't need you going out and getting my husband arrested because you have some sort of agenda."

"Skylar do I need to remind you that Dawn and I are the reason you could afford to pay for Junior's medical bills? Remember, just as easily as I can give money, I can take it away." Baahseft smiled, curling the phone wire around her hoof.

"You are a fucking sociopathic monster. I hope every bit of your research fails and comes back to bite you in the shank." Skylar whispered into the phone. Baahseft could hear her storm through the house and a door slam open.

"Sky?" a muffled male voice

"Here! It's your fucking cousin." Skylar yelled before Baahseft heard the sound of the phone being thrown, probably at Woolter from the sound of his yelp.

"...Dawn?"

"Wrong cousin. I got a job for you. You will also want to employ a friend as well."

"Wooly Fuckin shit! Damn Bitch, you want us to fucking dispose of children? What kind of sick twisted fucking shit is this?"

"Seriously, Woolter? Pinkram? Of all the Rams and Wethers, you had to pick him up." Baahseft said as she stared over at her equally shocked cousin. "What?"

"Evelyn. Children…"

"They are part of my research." Baahseft said picking a string of wool off of her shirt.

"And what kind of research is that Evelyn that you need to employ me to dispose of this?"

"Seriously bitch this is whack. You know what I'm sayin. Look I'll sling dope. I'll do a run but I ain't signing up for some kiddie murder gig. You feel me? Jesse don't play with the chillins." Jesse ranted, backing away from the cadavers on the table. "That's some sick shit, yo."

Evelyn sighed as she walked over to her desk. "Well that's too baahd. Because I'm not asking."

Jesse glared at the sheep only to freeze when he heard a click "Yo! Yo! Naw man come on. Woolter! Woolter, help me out man." Jesse said as he stared down the barrel of a gun.

"Now what is it you alley hoodlums like to say? Oh that's right… You feel me now?" Baahseft said with a glare and a glimmer in her eye.

"Yo feel you, I feel you."

"Oh that's good. Now that we seem to be on a equal playing field you are going to do what I say. In return I provide to you the funds you need to run your little... side business. That is all the cash you need for your materials and transportation. You give me a cut of the profit you turn. I'm thinking 30% for providing everything and you do any run I ask and gather or dispose the materials when I say so. It's a relatively simple job and you boys were able to graze under the radar with Dawn I'm sure you can do the same for little ol' me. Any questions?"

"Fuck… Bitch."

"Jesse." Woolter warned glaring at his partner before turning back to Baahseft."What do you need us to do?"

"After much deliberation, I have chosen the following mammals to introduce to the human genome. They are the Grey Wolf, Fennec Fox, Chimpanzee," she noticed how Lola's body stiffened. She removed a hoof from the recorder, "A small sample Lola, nothing too large or painful." Lola's black eyes seemed to think she was lying. "Oh what do you know? Just do what I paid you to do."

Baahseft cleared her throat and continued, "Lion," she said this word with great distaste. "Goat, Sheep, Pig, and Rabbit. I have gathered donor DNA from children of the species stated to introduce to the human genome. I am hoping to see some differences on the effects Predator and Prey DNA have on the subjects. The subjects in this experiment will be subjects 6 and 16. I have acquired the DNA samples from two infant Grey wolves. Fir and Periwinkle will be injected with the Grey Wolf DNA." With her recorder in hand Baahseft signaled to Lola to assist her in moving Periwinkle while she took hold of Fir. With the two toddlers removed from their cells, Baahseft set to work on reconstructing their DNA.

The reconstruction process was a complicated formula of stem cells, bone marrow transplants, blood filtration, minor surgery and a growth serum. Much of the material needed to do this process came from 'Donated' material. Looking back, much of this process should have been done when the samples were still incubation but with speeding up their growth she had ruined that avenue of approach. The easiest thing for her to do would be to re-incubate them much like a egg that has hatched too early, a chick can be incubated for another week or two and be 'ready' to hatch. With that thought in mind, she decided to go through her program to find out what will be genetic and what work she would do that will be cosmetic. _It is too late in the game to do a full transformation but ½ Mammal and ½ Homo would be a fascinating study._ Now she just had to get the calculations correct to start the process. It would be a painful process to start for the samples but all for the sake of science.

"Grab your aspirin cause the imbecile is calling...Grab your Asprin beca.." warbled a high-pitched voice. Baahseft sighed as she pinched her nose and answered her cellphone.

"Mr. Pinkram…"

"Yo, I get I shouldn't call, but we're in a situation over here, and we need our money."

"I just gave you 600 dollars. How is it that you already need more cash." Baahseft said as she looked at her phone in shock.

"Yeah, and thanks, Daddy Roarbucks, but that was before my housing situation went completely testicular on me, okay?"

"Pinkram, what exactly is the situation that we need to raise our agreed upon terms?"

"So yea remember the shit you gave us to dump..."

"Pinkram, pass the phone to my cousin."

There was a muffled, "The kiddy killer needs you," before Woolter answered,"This is Woolter."

"Woolter what kind of situation are we dealing with here?" Her hoof tapped on her desk, as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Pinkram tried to dispose of the bodies in a tub with Hydrochloric acid."

"And?"

"It was a bathtub. He was able to completely break down the smaller bodies for the most part but then he panicked after the tub went straight through the ceiling. His housing situation right now is a bit..."

"Testicular Bitch! I have a fucking a hole in my ceiling and I have no idea how the fuck we are gonna fix it. I'm fucking wearing Baby slushie!"

"Wait. You let the imbecile do the job a toddler could do and he messed up?"

"Well he didn't follow my instructions."

"Oh well Heil Kitler Bitch. You try looking for a plastic tub that can fit a baby elephant! Do you know how much those damn popped hybrids weighed? I had to shove them in fucking luggages!"

She had to pull the phone from her ear. "Fine. Fine. You can have the money you need. Just fucking get rid of them. Grind them up and feed them to preds, bury them, dump 'em in the ocean. I don't care how you do it but get rid of them!" She shouted before stopping herself from throwing her phone into the wall. Lola stood back by the door with her eyes wide.

-DH-

"Settle down everyone!" Chief Bogo yelled as he looked around the bullpen.

"I am sure you have all got word on the crime scene we found yesterday in Sahara Square. At 5:30 am, a jogger stumbled across the crime scene. He found last week's kidnapped babes, Babar and Ella, both two weeks old, stolen away from Pachyderm Pre-k. The two were found yesterday horribly mutilated along with the bodies of two other babes mutilated beyond species recognition. The parents have not yet been informed." Chief bogo said as he took of his glasses and sighed. He then turned to his cork board and put up the pictures of the crime scene.

"To continue on this tragedy we received word on another kidnapping early this morning from Downtown Pack Street." Wolfard, Fangmeyer, and Grizzoli got out of their seats with vicious growls. "Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Wolfard pull yourselves together! I understand this is highly disturbing but I need all three of you to keep your heads. City Hall is right up my tail to find out what is going on with the recent rise in crime and I need everyone to work double to solve these cases!" Once the three wolves had settled into their seats, Chief Bogo looked around the room. "The missing persons are Rama and Raksha. Littermates, born four weeks ago, both were stolen from their mothers pram at the park. Their mother was a 26 year old adult female wolf with two other litters of her own. She was taking care of her eldest when the younger two were stolen." He said as he pinned up pictures of the two missing pups. They had not even opened their eyes yet.

"We may be looking at mass murderer or the beginning of a child trafficking ring. We are going to need to keep an eye out near areas frequented by children. Playgrounds, preschools, daycares; we are looking for anyone paying too much attention to children but who are not a worker or doing a drop off or pick up." Chief Bogo called across the room. All of his officers held a determined look in their eye as they glared at the cork board not a single one of them could fathom someone who would want to harm babes.

-DH-

Judy sighed as she leaned against her cruiser. Next to her Fangmeyer was scoping out the yard of Puppy Day Camp, one of the more popular Canine daycare centers in City Center. The yard was full of various pups running around and wrestling each other. Judy winced every time their sharp little teeth grabbed hold of each other's skin and they pulled each other down into the ground.

"Shouldn't we break them up?" Judy asked as she stepped forward.

"It's normal Pup behavior." Fangmeyer said as he scratched his neck. His white fur standing out as he leaned against the car. "Pups do it to let out energy and try to establish dominance. We may be evolved but there is still pack mentality." Judy nodded as she started to relax a bit.

"You see those three boys in the corner," Fangmeyer said pointing to a far corner. The male pups were circling each other with large grins before the ran at each other teeth at the ready. They all had several scratches and plasters on their nose, arms and legs. "They are all Alpha males. The Alpha in them makes them a little more aggressive; that's why they are constantly wrestling with each other. They are trying to show each other who is king of the playground, winner has the say-so for the day and the rest of the pups fall in line after." He said as he watched Judy examined the behavior of the children. "Tomorrow they will be at it again."

"Seems so barbaric." Judy exclaimed

"You lived in Bunnyburrow all your life?" He asked looking down at her. When he saw her nod, he looked back out at the pups. "It's not barbaric really, it's just...different. You aren't a predator but you are 1 of over 100 brothers and sisters right? So its basically similar in having to fight for your parents attention. Wolves have longer gestation periods and sometimes only have just a litter of 4-7 pups." Fangmeyer bit at his claw. He looked over to watch the street and saw a few cars pass by.

"When a, excuse my language, 'bitch' loses a pup, let alone two, it's a big deal in the community especially since it calls the whole pack into question on whether or not they can protect their young." Fangmeyer said looking down with a grimace.

"You are really taking this personal aren't you." Judy asked looking up at him in worry.

"Oh yea it was personal the moment Chief said the word kidnap." Fangmeyer said before his eyes landed on stopped van. "Judy, that van. How long would you say it's been there?"

"4.. Maybe 5 minutes."

"Judy count the litter." Fangmeyer said as his eyes zoned in on the stopped van.

"1..5...9...10...we're missing two, the female white wolf in the pink dress and the alpha male with the grey shirt and red shorts." Judy said in worry and watched Fangmeyer take off towards the van.

"Judy call it in we may have the bastard!" Fangmeyer yelled. He rushed towards the van and watched as the door slid open a bit and a bundle was shoved out. The van then wasted no time speeding off. Fangmeyer ran after it only to have to stop. "Damnit!"

"Fangmeyer! The kids are still here. They were hiding in the tunnel." Judy called out to him as he ran back. "Did you catch a plate?"

"No," he spat. "The fucker had their plate covered. That van has suspicious painted all over it! What they shove out of the car?" Fangmeyer asked as he jogged back over to Judy.

"I don't know." Judy said as she looked at the large duffle and reached out to touch it.

"STOP!" Fangmeyer grabbed Judy's paw inches from the dufflebag

"What? Why.."

"Don't you smell it?"

"No…"

"It reeks of death." Fangmeyer said as he pulled her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Shout out to Bob the Turtle for his vivid reviews. Artemis and I really appreciated your heart felt sentiments. We want to thank Bob and all our readers, without you all, we could not keep going.

Due to scheduling conflicts, there has been a delay. We hope you enjoy this next installment.

*Update* Thanks to Bob the Turtle for bringing it to our attention that our section dividers disappeared. Sorry for the confusion this might have caused.

* * *

IV

"Subjects 6 and 16 have successfully survived a three month incubation period. Their bodies have taken on more canine properties. Their paws do still retain primate digits but have gained retractable claws. They did start a growth from their hindquarters, further examination proved it to be a functioning tail. They also formed a growth on their heads which revealed to be ears that do function. Cosmetically, I will need to remove their now non-functioning primate ears. Now, I just need to see that they live through their rebirth." Dr. Baahseft put down her recorder as she looked at the two toddlers resting in their beds. The two were still ugly, fur-less things but they had a small layer of fuzz on their ears and tails that they would grow into their coloring. The male was sure to have a dark coat, possibly black or brown. The female was a fair color, possibly white or grey. Their eyes were still very light and she would not know their coloring until later.

Lola hovered just in her peripheral vision and she nodded to the female as she got ready for another night in the lab. She wanted to make sure her subjects lived for at least a month. If the month was a success she will start on the rest of the subjects.

Woolter leaned back in his seat while Jesse came out of the RV. Canyonlands was the perfect place to work on their operation away from most of the mammals. Evelyn has been quiet and kept to her promise of providing the necessary materials they had needed to continue their work. Woolter and Jesse decided to double up on their operation of the Blue and Night Howler serum.

Turns out the back alley swill got a good buzz out of a diluted batch of Night Howler. Something about going primal got them off and who was he to argue with the customer? The cash flow was also great and that's really what mattered right now.

He checked his watch and he sighed as he saw his thin wrist. He recently went and got himself shorn down. With all his medical tests he had to do, it just made more sense to shear down to the skin and go with it. Jesse got a good kick out of it for a bit before he started poking his nose where it didn't belong and that ended him with awkward conversations with the degenerate he didn't need.

His phone buzzed on his thigh, he looked down before answering "Yes Evelyn." he listened for her instructions, muttered an "alright," and hung up.

"Yo ram what's the psycho want?"

He glanced down at the phone, and squeezed it as if wishing to break it in half. "More test subjects."

"Log number two: Subjects 6 and 16 are healthy and active creatures. The two have already started to walk and get into everything. They have been given adjoining cells until they get older. With this success I will move on to the Genetic modification of subjects 9, 11, 12, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 and 26. Subject 9 and 18 are selected with Fennec Fox, 11 and 20 Chimpanzee, 12 and 21 Lion , 14 and 22 Goat, 15 and 23 Sheep, 18 and 24 Pig, 25 and 26 Rabbit. In three months time, the next phase of the experiment can begin."

-DH-

"Now I understand you all have gotten word on the recent crime spree. We are looking for a serial kidnapper. We are looking for fourteen missing babes, all within the same age group between the ages of two days to one year. The media is calling the kidnapper "Noah" because they always choose one female and one male of the species. Officer Pennington with be giving you the criminal profile of the perpetrator." Chief Bogo stepped back as the large male elephant took his place. The male was serious and slightly stressed as he glanced over at the female elephant sitting towards the back her arm resting on the large bulge.

"The Unsub appears to play with the children and has no attachment to their victim. The unsub is extremely clinical with their torture of the victim and chooses children because they are less likely to fight back. Judging from incisions and the use of tools the suspect is a smaller mammal and most likely female looking to gain control. The Unsub is not working alone and pulls resources from other mammals. The unsub is meticulous, each kidnapping was precise and surveillance was cut right before each kidnapping and reestablished five minutes later." Officer Pennington said as he looked at the group. "From the way we have found the bodies just dumped at two scenes we are dealing with a mastermind and grunts. The grunts are sloppy but not overly so that we know who they are. The grunts are male one driver and one disposer. We are looking for a large service van, black, hidden plates."

-DH-

Baahseft perked up to the sound of her front entrance opening up. She faintly heard the sound of children laughing as she go up from her desk.

"Alright kiddies file in two by two please."

"Pinkram."

"Psycho."

"Where is my cousin?"

"Rolling in the infants while I deal with the ones that can walk." Jesse growled when the babe in his arms tugged on his horn.

"Charming I'm sure. Bring them to lab B, Lola should be in there with the candy." At the word Candy suddenly the children perked up in excitement as Jesse led them to the room.

"Candy? Evelyn really? Resorting to poisoning."

"Drugging but it's the same difference," Baaseft said as she watched her cousin wheel in a wagon of infants.

"I take it everything went well." Baaseft commented peaking into the wagon all of the babes were sound asleep curled up to each other.

"It's criminal how easy it was to grab these children." Woolter said as he readjusted his sweater.

"Society has grown complacent. They believe that no wrong can happen in Zootopia." Baahseft smirked as she lead her cousin to the lab.

"Is this research really worth this?" Woolter asked as he pushed the wagon into the lab. Around the room he watched as the children sleepily sucked on lollipops and were put on some medical beds for their 'Naps'.

Jesse stood back as each babe was almost lovingly tucked in by Lola. The Chimp caressed each child's head and removed hats and glasses placing them off to the side. Jesse could see how sad she was when turning away from the last child.

"Evelyn? Is this really worth it?" Woolter asked as the wagon was taken from him.

"Oh yes very much so," Baaseft said as she pushed a medical tray over to the first bed scalpels and syringes catching the light with a dangerous glisten.

"No… Mom look I am alright Nick is here with me." Judy said as she stared at her T.V., slouching on the couch was Nick watching the news.

"...In other news a recent crime wave has been sweeping zootopia. Noah has struck various locations leaving families mourning the loss of their young. In the past three weeks, various missing persons between the ages of two days to one year have been found mutilated across Zootopia." Fabienne Growley said as she turned to look at her co-anchor Peter Moosebridge.

"That is correct Fabienne, eighteen babes were kidnapped from various locations across Zootopia, one male and one female from Elephant, Wolf, Fox, Chimpanzee, Lion, Goat, Sheep, Pig and Rabbit families. All eighteen have been found in various forms of mutilation. Police Chief Bogo had this to say." Nick growled as he paused the news report and turned to look at Judy.

"I can't believe this Carrots, this murderer is making us look like a joke." Nick said, turning to look over his shoulder.

"Mom look I'm going to have to call you back alright. Yes, I know dad wants me to come back home but I am safe and Nick is here to keep an eye on me if anything. Yes, mom the fox. No mom...Mom I don't think that's appropriate to be asking me. Mom look please don't worry about me I'm fine. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you too, bye." Judy said hanging up with a sigh. She started rubbing her temples before flopping down next to Nick on the couch.

"That bad?" Nick asked raising his arm so Judy could curl into his side.

"Yea mom's just worried. With the recent crime rise she just doesn't know how to feel with me so far away."

"And your old man?"

"Dad? He's always been a worry wart. I'm not as small as a mouse but I'm still pretty small compared to everyone else. He's worried that one day I will just get picked up and someone will walk away with me." she said as she hugged Nick and looked at the frozen image of Chief Bogo on the screen.

"That won't ever happen Carrots. Not while I'm here." Nick said softly holding her close before unpausing the T.V..

"... We are still investigating the kidnapping and subsequent murder of the babes. We have Zootopia's finest on the case. We will find whoever is committing these atrocities and when we find them we will make them pay..."

"Log three: all of the subjects have been rebirthed. Each subject genetically modified to their new species with little to no issues. Each subject has received their cosmetic surgery to remove or adjust ears, snout, or lips . The subjects are adjusting well to their environments. It has become prudent to keep them all separated for the time being to minimize injuries. Their only contact with another is through their caretaker, Lola, and myself. They are not aware that there are others, I want to keep their curiosity contained."

-DH-

Judy sighed as she banged her head on her desk repeatedly.

"Carrots, while I do believe that any item can be an instrument, using your forehead as a drumstick is not that great of an idea." Nick said with a smile looking down at his partner.

"I just don't get it!"

"Give me a bit more Judy."

"Well think about it, we had a crime spike one after the other in fairly quick succession then suddenly it stops. With no caught suspect. I don't understand how a criminal can just fall off the face of the Earth." Judy said as she turned to look at Nick with concern.

"Well maybe they didn't fall off the face of the Earth. You still in contact with Fru Fru?" Nick took a sip of his Blueberry Mocha Latte.

"Of course. It's Little Judy's birthday this week, so I went shopping at the toy store for some doll clothes. I mean Little Rodentia is great and all, but 50 dollars for a dress the size of my pinky when I can buy the same thing at the toy store for 5 dollars on a doll with accessories. I got her a whole box of clothes, accessories and even bought a bedroom set from the miniatures section. I mean she's….3..4 ." Judy said looking over at Nick in confusion.

"She's 5 but I'm sure whatever you got her is fine. I was thinking when we head over for the party we could also talk to Mr. Big." He said as he took off his aviators and put them in his pocket.

"Mr. Big?"

"Well Yes. You know to see if he has _iced_ anyone recently, and if not, he might know something."

"That….You're a genius."

"I have my moments." Nick smirked as he shrugged turning to look at the evidence board taking up a quarter of their office.

-DH-

"Log 23: Testing sequence will begin shortly. Subjects 6 and 12 will be introduced to one another in Testing Chamber A. Fir and Linden have proved to be very volatile subjects and attuned closely to their respective species. We will be testing their reaction to another, in short a test of male dominance of territory." Dr. Baahseft looked at her main screen which showed the empty testing environment on the bottom right and left respectively were her two feral subject toddlers, Fir and Linden. They growled and snapped at the cells throwing themselves to the wall to try and get out. Smirking, she leaned back and pushed a button and watched the two subjects rush for the open door.

-DH-

"Oh my gosh Judy! It's been so long! How are things? You look as athletic as ever!" Fru Fru the Artic shrew cheered as she ran across a table to see her. She gave Nick a courteous wave then turned all of her attention back to Judy.

"Fru Fru, as always I love your hair. Did you get it cut again?" Judy asked as she pulled up a seat. The polar bears that surrounded the table no longer made her nervous even as they stood stoically, barely moving.

"Yep, oh you know, I have to change it up every now and then." Fru Fru said as she played with a loose strand of hair.

"That's fantastic." Judy craned her neck to look at all the rodent visitors at the table.

"So where is the birthday girl?"

"Oh she's hiding somewhere. Little Vito played a prank on her this morning and she's been mad ever since." Fru Fru said with a huff looking around the table.

"Oh and where is the little troublemaker?"

"Probably with Daddy trying to get someone iced again. He really wants to take up the mantle as the next Mr. Big."

"Well Judes, I will go find Mr. Big and pay my respects to head of the house." Nick said as he nodded to Fru Fru. With a smirk he shouldered Judy as he passed by his tail caressing her feet.

"That fox. You know he has a thing for you right?"

"Fru!"

"Yea Aunt Judy he is a Def Preyophile." a voice spoke from behind Judy. She turned to see another Polar Bear enter the room with a tiny version of Fru Fru in his paws. She wore a light blue dress with puffy sleeves and a tiara. She hopped from the guards paws before he could place her on the table.

"Little Judy!" Judy's cheeks were burning. The little shrew giggled as she skipped to her godmother and gave her arm a squeeze.

"Hey, when you have babies, I can be their god-sister!"

"Oh, Judy, you must let me plan your bachelorette party! I know this cute little shop-"

"Fru Fru!" Judy pressed her paws to her cheeks and tried to put on a serious face. "Nick and my relationship is purely professional." She turned to Little Judy then back to Fru Fru, "No babies, no wedding."

To avoid any more embarrassing conversations on her love life, Judy reached down and pulled out Little Judy's birthday present. The birthday girl squealed and hurriedly began ripping through the bags. Fru Fru smiled at her daughter then looked up at Judy.

"I know you don't like talking about romance Judy but remember, you ain't getting any younger."

"I know Fru Fru, you're sounding a lot like my parents. I just don't have the time for that, with work and...and…" she trailed off. Is that all she had in life? Her work? Fru Fru gave her a smile and patted her larger paw.

"Come Judy, they'll be bringing out the cake soon."

-DH-

"Log 24: Both subject 6 and 12 have expired. What was supposed to be a show of dominance turned into a bloody fight. They both died from their wounds. This level of savagery is reminiscent of a time when predators would hunt and eat prey. While it would be fascinating to study, I fear I would only lose more subjects. The next rounds of the experiment would see if male and female pairs can procreate. Their DNA haven't been affected the same way, so it begs the question, can these creatures still reproduce. Science has seen the birth of such mammals as the liger and the mule, the combination of two similar but distinct species, whom can not reproduce. I will begin this study finish with similar animal pairs. As for Subjects 16 and 21 whose partners, 6 and 12 expired, they will be on standby. After the initial mating, I will introduce the other males to them on the basis that all the subjects fundamentally have human DNA."

-DH-

"Nicky. You come here on the day of my granddaughter's birthday to ask me for a favor."

Nick smiled in his relaxed stance his eyes roamed the room. The old shrew leaned back in his chair while his bodyguard took post around the room.

"Mr. Big, you always know how to throw a good party I can't resist."

"Nicky you are family now. Vito, call me Vito. What can I do you for." Mr. Big linked his fingers together.

"Judy and I have a problem."

"Need me to ice them? I would be more than happy to make the problem disappear."

"Not really, more like we are looking to see if you got rid of them already. Deal with any child snatchers or killers lately?"

The room lit alive with growls as Mr. Big hissed, his sharp white teeth catching the light.

"No but if I do he will sleep with the fishes in pieces."

"We thought we would ask seeing as how we haven't found them yet."

"I do have something you might be interested in though?"

"Really?"

"Koslov!" Mr. Big called over his shoulder. At his call a Polar Bear pulled a bag out of his pocket and dropped it on the table. Inside the bag several blue crystals gleamed.

"What in the world is that."

"Blue. Diluted nighthowler."

"Diluted What?"

-DH-

Baahseft stared at her monitors, the male and female couplings didn't seem to be getting along as she had hoped. The females cowered in the corner of their cells while the male pranced about, urinating and rubbing themselves against the walls.

"Too young," she said. That was it, the subjects were too young to develop the urge she wanted to study. She had Lola help her administer another growth serum. It was another two months until the subjects were the right 'age'. This time when she introduced the males, they ran straight for the females.

* * *

This chapter was brought you to by:

"Readers like you".

Have a great week everyone ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas everyone! Hope y'all had a great time. Please enjoy Artemis' and my present to you: two new chapters of Dead Heat ^_^ Please enjoy.

* * *

V

"Log 25: The coupling was a massive success. Subjects 11 and 20: Chimpanzee, and 25 and 26: Rabbit coupled successfully, and I hope to see progress with the two couples in the next few months. Subject 19, unfortunately, killed 24 during coitus, cause of death strangulation. Subject 19, Sycamore, had to be separated from the body through sedation. I decided to test the coupling of two cross-species. Subject 9 with subject 16 and Subject 17 with subject 22. Both pairs did successfully couple with no issue." Dr. Baahseft smiled at her couples that she had put together into their own cells. Hopefully in the next few months she will have her new subjects.

Lola stood by the door and watched the screens with a look akin to horror for she has raised the subjects as if they were her own children. She has seen them slowly die off one by one. Each of them her pale, fleshy, innocent babies. She held them all when they were _born;_ her sweet little test tube babies, holding each in her arms and comforted them when they cried. She always wished she could tell them with words how much she cherished each of them. She was proof nurture would always overthrow nature. Of the twenty-six children, she now only had thirteen babies left. They were still too young to be having babies of their own, they all looked closer to the age of ten but truthfully they were only three years and four months old. Much, much too young to be mated. Tomorrow she will try to find a way to get them out of this mad scientist's laboratory.

-DH-

"There have been several cases of Mammals overdosing on the new street drug, Blue. It is a diluted crystallized version of the Night Howler. Most of you would remember the tragedy that was caused three years back from former Mayor Bellwether. In its simplest form when ingested, inhaled or injected, it gives the user a feeling of confidence or control. It is a stimulant but overdosing can cause delusions, rage, increased paranoia, foaming at the mouth, and a mental regression to baser instincts," Fabienne Growley said, as she turned to look at her co-anchor, Peter Moosebridge.

"Mayor Swinton stepped out and had this to say..."

A blonde pig stood before the audience and looked sternly out at the crowd. She wore a white dress with a red jacket on top. Her eyes scanned the crowd before she took to the podium in front of the City Hall.

"In our fair City, more mammals between the ages of fifteen and thirty-five die as a result of narcotics than from any other single cause. Anise, Amanita muscaria (Referred to as shrooms), Banisteriopsis caapi (Referred to as Catnip +), Catnip, Locoweed, and now Night Howlers," she said as she slammed a hoof on the podium.

"Fifty years ago, less than 200 narcotic deaths were recorded in Our Great City. In the past four years, the figure had risen to over 1,000. These statistics do not reflect a problem indigenous to Zootopia. We are moving to deal with it with extreme prejudice." Mayor Swinton pursed her bright red lips as she scanned the crowd.

"As part of this administration's ongoing efforts to stem the tide of drug abuse which has swept Zootopia in the last decade, we submitted legislation a comprehensive reform of Federal drug enforcement laws. The War on drugs has now begun!" The TV abruptly shut off as Pinkram leaned back in his chair.

"Hard to believe that Hog used to be a priss cop two years ago." Jesse smirked, looking back over to Woolter who was finishing his clean up.

"I would be careful with what I find amusing Pinkram; that Hog just made our jobs a whole lot harder" Woolter stated, with a side glare while packing away the last couple of vials into a box. He tied it up so it wouldn't slide around the back of their RV.

"What you talkin' 'bout yo? This bitch be spouting words out of her ass. That squiggly tailed know-it-all can't do shit. Those coppers have enough on their damn plate looking out for that deranged cousin of yours to look around for small drug busts." Jesse pointed his hoof at Woolter before turning back to the TV.

-DH-

"Mayor Swinton! Mayor Swinton! Will you answer some more questions?"

Shouts continued past as the Mayor as she smiled with perfect poise and stepped away from her podium walking into the building. Police guards were posted to block the mob from following her. As she passed into the building, she ran her hand through her hair and shook it through her for locks in irritation.

"I can't stand this!" she squealed in frustration as she continued down the hall towards the meeting room. Trailing behind her was a brown squirrel with a perfectly fluffed tail. Under her arm she held a tan folder and in her hand she held a Blackberry A-Corn. With a stylus in paw, she clicked through various matters on her phone.

"I would say that went very well Mayo.."

"No! If I hear another person call me Mayor Swinton right now I'm going to take a beatstick and bash their skull in!" she gripped as she made her way into the meeting room looking over her shoulder.

"Tilda is that any way for a mayor to talk?"

"Chief Bogo." Mayor Swinton gave him a half smirk as she walked into the room. Seated around the table were various officers of the ZPD and City officials.

"Tilda, Squirelline." Bogo nodded to the two as he took a seat near the head of the table as Mayor Swinton made her way to the head of the table and made eye contact with the group.

"Are there any leads on any of the cases?"

Chief Bogo shook his head with a huff. "I brought my best officers with me who have been researching the cases. Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde have been the primary officers on the Noah and Aquatopia Murder Cases. My two top performers on the force."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Your work with my predecessors was phenomenal."

"Honestly May…"

"Officer Hopps, please, call me Tilda. I was once a Prison Warden, officer and Lieutenant. I am still growing into my role as Mayor."

"Very well Tilda. The trail has run desperately cold. There is no leads on the kidnappings and subsequent murders and there are no leads on the distributer for Blue." Judy said folding her paws together.

The mayor nodded as her aid, Squirelline, looked over the files and took notes.

"We haven't been able to get much of a trail on much of anything either. For the kidnappings, where surveillance footage could be pulled, we see the van but not a moment later, the feed jams before it reappears with the van missing; we have tracked the van as far as the rainforest district before it disappears completely," Nick stated calmly, as he leaned forward looking at the new mayor. "Our profiler feels it's one murderer with henchmen doing the grunt work."

-DH-

"Log 26: Today, we will begin intelligence testing. I have pulled the unmated Subjects 14, 18, 19, 21, and 23 to put them through an intense obstacle course to test their decision-making and problem solving skills." Looking out from the observation deck, below her was a built maze leading to an exit. There were climbing sections, ropes, jungle bars, and several distractions along the way. Baahseft smirked as she opened up the cells she had the five subjects enclosed in.

This was the first time five of the subjects have been together. Mother Lola told them there were others and being alone for so long they had a hard time believing her but here they were. The Females huddled closer together as the males looked over the room. They were all in different stage of undress depending on the amount of fur they did or didn't have. They huffed as the doors to the cells closed behind them. With hesitation, they got together with minor introductions of hand motions. The male goat spelled out letters "N.E.T.T.L.E"; seeing that the others understood him, he then closed his fist with his pointer and middle over his thumb, his ring and pinky below his thumb then made a flicking motion at his chin then head, "N-Goat".

The female Fox then motioned "R.O.W.A.N" with her hand then waited a moment lifted up her hand crossing her pointer over her middle finger, her ring and pinky finger pressed to her thumb before signaling an open o.k. at her nose and motioned it with a twist as if trying to twist her nose to the left, "R-Fox". The male pig stepped forward with a snort. He signed "S.Y.C.A.M.O.R.E" and then without missing a beat, he closed a fist then opened and closed his hand under his chin "S-Pig". Not wanting to wait another minute, he grunted and stepped back gaining a irritated look from the rest. The female lion stepped forward and nodded to everyone. "U.N.C.I.N.I.A." She then held her pointer and middle finger up, her ring and pinky pressed to her thumb. She then lifted her arm and made a claw motion over her head and swept it back and if scratching her head. "U-Lion". Lastly, the female sheep gave a small bleat, the goat looked at her with a blush before looking away. "W.I.L.L.O.W" she then lifted her hand and pressed her thumb and pinky together and spread her pointer middle and ring finger making the shape of a W. She then closed her right hand in a fist held away and across her body her left hand upturn and made three upward sweeping motions up her arm. "W-Sheep".

With introductions out of the way, the male goat, Nettle, stepped forward and ran his hard hoof-like digits along the wall to find a catch he could use to climb and gain a vantage point to see. His eyes were large, dark brown, and his hair was shoulder length, a dark greasy brown. His skin was like dark chocolate. As he looked left and right, his ears twitched as he listened to the walls. His chest vibrated with a bleat as he tapped at the walls with his hands. His tail twitched with agitation as he hoofed the ground, the fur from his waist down ruffled with his movements. He turned to the group and motioned to the male pig Sycamore.

Sycamore snorted at the Goat's efforts. His eyes were small and honey colored. As he stepped forward, he pushed back his blonde hair from his face and grunted to the male goat. His skin was pink with small patches of brown and one brown spot over his left eye. He had a thin upper body with a thick waist. He wore only plain tan shorts and his curled tail poked out the back. He was the cleanest out of all of them but possibly that was due to being hosed down after he strangled his mate, though the other children didn't need to know about that. Nettle leveled his left hand with his chest and raised a pointer finger up. With a quick motion, he took his right finger between pointer and middle finger of his leveled hand and rushed his right finger away from his hand (Escape). The goat then pointed with a flat palm down the hall (Forward) getting a bleat from the pig. Sycamore turned his gaze toward the females for a moment, he would try to separate them later. Nettle then gave a loud bleat, gaining his and the females' attention.  
Lights blinked on above them and showed a path for them to take. If they wanted to leave, they would have to take the path, Nettle reasoned. The females looked at the goat as he pointed to the path they must take and started to lead the group. The male pig grumbled unhappily from behind as they started down the path. Nettle stopped the group when their pathway ended in a drop off. Above them were a set of bars that lead to the other side. The drop below had water and there was no telling how deep it was. Standing by the edge, Nettle examined the bars above his head and touched them in confusion. The female sheep and the female fox watched with their heads tilted in uncertainty, then signed to each other.  
Rowan's hair was long and curly, almost to the point of being matted. Her greasy hair could either be grey or white. She wore a cotton grey dress and her tail poked out from underneath. She had large ears that twitched left and right atop her head and she was the shortest in the group. Willow was an inch or two taller than her.  
Willow had the curliest mane of the lot. Her ebony hair curled out in tight spirals away from her head, giving her the look of a fluffy black cloud. Her ears matched that of Nettle, long and dark giving only the slightest twitches due to sound. Her eyes and skin, however, had the same coloring as that of Rowan, a creamy grey with bright golden eyes. She too wore the cotton grey dress. They looked as if they were parallels of each other, a yin and yang.  
The fox yipped as she scratched under her arms then stretched her hands in front of her pinching her thumb and pointer fingers kissing her hands together the spreading them away from each other. (Monkey. Bar) The sheep watched her movements and copied them with confusion before she held her left hand palm up and made a grabbing motion in the air above it with her right. (Grab) Willow then held two fingers up on both hands, her right across her left on top pointing away from her body and swung them forward and back (Swing) gaining excited yips from the fox in confirmation.

Uncinia stood by Sycamore watching the two in confusion then turned to the pig. Uncinia was a creamy gold, her long and sleek hair went down to her mid back. She only wore a skirt and a shredded top possibly from her own hands. While calm and quiet, she had a certain strength in her honey-colored eyes. Sycamore had a darker look in his eye, as he watched the two females. They had an air about them, the goat, fox, and sheep, as if they were smarter and that did not settle well with him. He studied Uncinia; she was softer and seemed quieter. She would be his mate. He had decided and soon he would make her understand.

Rowan and Willow went over to Nettle and relayed the news in their excitement. Nettle's face brightened as he took to the bars and swung himself across quickly. Uncinia watched him swing past in ease and too, followed suit. Rowan jumped up to grab the monkey bars but Sycamore shoved her aside. She hit the wall with a hard thud, Willow rushed to her side. Nettle had just landed on the other side, he turned to watch his brethren's progress. Uncinia swung effortlessly, she flashed him a grin, her thin tail swayed behind her. Nettle stepped aside so she could jump off.

He signed, (good job. You're really strong.)

She blushed and replied, (thanks. You're really good too.) She took his hoof in her paw.

Together, they turned to cheer on the others. Nettle peeked around the struggling pig and saw Rowan rubbing the back of her head in pain. He bleated to catch her and Willow's attention. Willow pointed at Sycamore, (he pushed her.)

Nettle gnashed his teeth. He felt like kicking something but Uncinia's warm paw on his hoof calmed him down. He waited until Sycamore reached the edge, the pig released too soon and scrambled to hold onto the ledge. The other two mammals immediately rushed forward, each grabbing an arm and hauled Sycamore onto the platform. The pig wheezed as he fought to catch his breath, he stood then shoved Nettle off the ledge. Uncinia dove to catch him, their hands just brushing before the goat descended to the dark waters.

There was a loud splash from below. Rowan and Willow both rushed to the edge and looked down calling in pain as the three girls turned to Sycamore with growls of anger Rowan and Uncinia looking the most feral. Uncinia growled at Sycamore and the pig took off deep down the halls. Uncinia let loose a fearsome growl before she raced after the pig she would tear him apart and when she was done possibly eat him for his treachery.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, hope y'all have a great holiday season!

* * *

VI

Willow looked down into the water as she bleated out in worry. The pit didn't look too far down, and there was hope to help Nettle. She watched the bubbles, and before her worry consumed her, she heard a splash and a bleat in response. Down into the hole, Nettle was fighting with the water to stay afloat. Rowan turned to Willow and signed a fist hitting each other in the air as if grabbing a baseball bat and then pointed to her legs (Hold my legs!). Rowan leaned down into the pit while Willow held onto her. She reached until Willow was the only thing keeping her from falling in head first. Nettle looked up when he heard Rowan bark to cried out as he kicked in the water to stay afloat. He reached out for Rowan's offered hands and gripped them tightly. On the ledge, Willow pulled Rowan back all that she could, her brow sweating from the strain. The two together were almost too much, as she fought with their combined weight, and slipped a few times. When Rowan had half her body back on solid ground, Willow released her legs to help with pulling Nettle up. The two were able to pull him up together.  
The trio lay panting on floor. Nettle thanked them before asking about Uncinia and Sycamore. Willow raised an exhausted arm towards the passageway. Nettle pointed towards the bars and beckoned the girls to follow him before he begun to swing across once more.

-DH-

She looked at her monitors in surprise at the intelligence of the two females. They were very quick on their feet as they worked through their problem. On a second monitor, she could see Subject 19 was running away from Subject 21 and straight towards the next test: the Maze. On the wall there was a map that showed where to go but subject 19 ignored it as he ran to the left, subject 21 following closely behind.

"This should be interesting." she murmured zooming into the image on screen.

The path to the left had several obstacles including pit falls and a wall climb. The pig squealed in fear as he came across the of set tiles that were suspended several feet apart above another body of water. Looking behind him, he could see the lioness closing the distance and he started to jump from time to tile. Sycamore's arms pinwheeled as he fought to retain his balance. The lioness paused to watch him. She had a calculating look as she paced, almost as if hoping the pig would fall in the water.

Clicking on her recorder, Baahseft said, "It is clear the subjects do have a higher intelligence than their feral nature suggests." It was also interesting to note Subject 21's desire for revenge, it wasn't fueled by a defensive reaction, and the slight hadn't been against her own being. In the short time the subjects were together, they have formed a bond, like herd behavior. Baahseft leaned into the screen, her eyes reflecting the glowing rectangles. Her focus so intent on 19 and 21 and she failed to notice the movement on the upper right hand screen.

The two chimpanzees ran out of their shared cells. Moments later, a startled Lola appeared on the screen. The older chimp covered her mouth in a gasp and ran down the corridors. Sycamore was on his fourth tile out of ten when Uncinia hopped onto the first tile. The pig squealed, rushed to increase the distance and leapt to the next tile. His hooved feet slipped and he hung by the edges of the tile.

It wasn't until a blinking red light flashed on, that Baahseft shifted her eyes from the screen.

"What in the world?" she muttered as she watched Subjects 11 and 20, the mated chimps, run obliviously down the halls. The red light was an indicator that they had tripped her silent alarm. Baahseft was as paranoid as she was brilliant and always set alarms on the floors that weren't in use. Only she and Lola had the codes for each floor. Baahseft sent a glance to 19 and 21's screen. In the test chamber, the other three had shown up and appeared to be shouting at 21.

Baahseft's fingers circled around the camera's joystick and trailed the chimps down the hall. They turned and stared at the blinking light. The sheep scientist smirked as she pressed a sequence of buttons.

"Naughty children, I didn't say you could leave your cell," her voice echoed over the PA system. Luckily, the speakers weren't wired to the test areas. The chimps, Kale and Tulip, clung to each other before they turned fearful eyes to the end of the corridor. A team of robots, large metal spheres with pincer arms on wheels, rolled towards them. The humidity and rain hadn't been kind to them as noted by the rusty patches over their bodies. Baahseft had spent so much on this project that she couldn't afford the routine maintenance her mechanical security force required.

The chimps glanced between the approaching robots, the camera whose lens was like a black eye of evil, and the window at the other end of the hall. The male chimp signed to his mate who nodded, albeit reluctantly. The signs were obscured by the female chimp but as they hugged and ran for the window, Baahseft screamed in horror.

"No!" the speakers screeched with her yell. She made the robots hit their max speed but the chimps were already too close the window. They were almost there…

Although the cameras couldn't pick up sound, she imagined the thump as the bodies crashed into the glass that shattered upon impact. The robots reached the broken window a moment too late. She panned one of the robot's cameras towards the ground. The view automatically switched to night vision as the cloudy, perpetually raining sky never offered much light. About twenty feet below were the young sprawled bodies. Their limbs were bent in awful angles, bones pierced the fragile skin, and blood soaked into the undergrowth. Even in death they went hand in hand.

Baahseft sucked in a shaky breath and turned on her recorder. "Subjects 11 and 20, deceased. Cause of death…" she turned away from the monitor. "Suicide. The mating worked successfully, however in an attempt to escape, Kale and Tulip...Subjects 11 and 20," she should never use names, she reprimanded herself. They were subjects, merely tools for her successful climb to scientific stardom. "In their escape attempt, 11 and 20 leapt to their death," her gaze flickered over to the Maze.

Sycamore had nearly made it to the opposite ledge, but Uncinia was close behind. Rowan and Willow held Nettle back from leaping onto the tiles. The pig was on the last tile, he sniggered at the others and wiggled his bum tauntingly. He leapt for the ledge and teetered on the edge. Uncinia growled and pounced, easily crossing the gaps. Sycamore let out a squeal before her claws tore into the soft flesh of his throat. Blood sprayed Uncinia's fur but the lioness wasn't done. She slashed at his jittering body and in a rage, lifted him over her head and tossed him to the water below. His body slapped into the water before slowly sinking. Red spread through the water like a growing stain.

Uncinia panted heavily then looked across the divide, her pupils were small and unfocused. Rowan and Willow's arms became limp at their sides. Nettle bleated across the gap, he signed, (it's okay. You're okay. I'm okay. Come back.)

The lioness stared down at her bloody claws, history has repeated herself. In a rage, she had killed the pig. 'He deserved it.' The dark thought circled through her head. She could see the fear in the fox and sheep's eyes, rather than feel appalled, she felt hungry and turned on. Nettle's soft bleating and words calmed the beast inside her.

(I'm dangerous) she signed.

(No, you're not.)

(I killed him) She added the last part hesitantly. It was odd but she felt an attraction to the goat and she knew he felt it to. The lion that was meant to mate with her was nothing to her. He was a bully that tried to have his way with her. He also deserved what she did to him, just like Sycamore.

(He can't hurt you anymore. He's gone) He pointed down at the water. She nodded slowly. Rowan and Willow each placed a hand on Nettle's shoulders. Uncinia felt jealousy rise in her as they smiled at him, before they all signed in unison.

(friend.)

Uncinia tried to wipe off the blood but it clung to her fur like tiny magnets. She bounded across the tiles with great ease and agility. When she reached the ledge, the trio gathered her up in a hug.

(Come, let's get out of this maze) Rowan signed and mentioned the map from the beginning of the maze. The group backtracked and easily navigated the rest of the maze.

Baahseft wanted to feel a moment of triumph but couldn't muster an iota of energy. She buzzed for Lola to get the kids. She expressed worry over Kale and Tulip. Baahseft rose from her seat in a slow, agonizing pace like a zombie.

"They're dead." she said. "Please, try to keep these alive." She barked but it was a reminder as much to herself as Lola.

-DH-

Judy looked over at Nick in confusion as the two sat together for dinner. The fox had been strangely taciturn the whole day. At first, she attributed the silent brooding as in dealing with the plethora of dead ends they kept hitting. That should could understand. Every day, she was filled with an awful agitation, that made her feet thump with just a thought. But for Nick, it was just strange. Usually, he was the one to get her out of her funk with a joke or a quick smile.

Judy dropped her fork as the blush rose in her cheeks. It wasn't like she thought Nick's smile was dreamy or anything, it was just Fru Fru getting into her head. Nick gazed at her, she was still frozen, hand halfway to her mouth, the fork had disappeared somewhere until the table.

"Oh, Judy, lemme get you anotha fork sweetie," called the waitress, a distant cousin from Bunnyburrow. Nick and Judy ate here a lot, it wasn't for the food, or the comforting country vibe, the location was ideal, right in front of the police station. Many of their brothers, and sisters, in blue ate at this quaint little diner.

The waitress hopped over and placed a new fork by Judy's plate.

"Thanks, Rosy," Judy flashed her cousin a smile, she couldn't take more of Nick's scrutinizing gaze.

"Anytime, Jude the dude," Rosy giggled, it was high-pitched titter, and she slapped Judy on the back. She turned to Nick, "that was her nickname back in Bunnyburrow."

"Really now?" a sly smirk stretched upon his face. He leaned onto the table, his attention on Rosy. "Now, how did she get a name like that?"

Rosy eagerly leaned in as well, her eyes sparkling, "Well you know Judy, she's such a tomboy, plus she was so brave as a kid, standing up to Gideon Gray and his pals, why she was a hero!"

Judy blushed, "come now, Rosy. I was just doing what I thought was right."

"Oh Judy!" she punched Judy's arm, but the bunny didn't flinch, "brave and modest to boot!" She dropped her voice to a whisper, "Ima try to get y'all some pie," she paused for a wink, "on the house." She hopped away, humming happily.

Nick and Judy watched her go before Nick drew her attention, "so," he drawled out, "Jude the Dude…"

"It was a silly childhood nickname, nothing more." Judy said looking down at her plate.

"That's o.k. I was called a sissy by my cousins, it's not that bad. I say we fit pretty well together."

"You aren't a sissy. I find it pretty horrible they would say such a thing. It's bullying."

"Sometimes we let family bully you around. Family will get away with calling you something you would never allow anyone else do." Nick said throwing his arm over the back of the chair as he leaned back. "Tell me Judy, and be honest, would you let anyone in the precinct call you a 'dude'? They would be claiming you don't have a single female quality that you are in a male's world. Females are soft, dainty, delicate, 'cute' creatures and you can't be attractive right because you are a dude. I mean Great spirit help us if you wore a dress or make-up. I mean it would almost be like you are cross dressing," Nick said off handedly, watching Judy become increasingly irritated. The fork in Judy's hand bent under the force of her grip.

"And that there is my point. Judy I don't think that tripe about you but somehow you seem to think that about yourself. I find it amazing how someone so beautiful, strong and cool on the outside can be so squishy on the inside," Nick said, he turned to lean forward lifting her chin so she could look at him.

"You really think that?" she asked

"Honestly Judy would I lie to you?"

"Wel…"

"That was a rhetorical question Judy. No need to bring up the past."

"Well Nick there have…"

"Judy I'm trying to be romantic and you're killing me here."

"Ro...man...tic.."

"Judy would like to move in with me?"

"Move in but Ni…"

"It's a new place down the road. The building is in a amazing location and it has extra bedrooms. It's Large-mammal sized rooms so we can have coworkers over for dinners without making it awkward," Nick said.

"Nick how are we going to afford…"

"I got a great deal on it because I'm a cop. The building owner is one of those great city protection supporters, loves their mammals in blue. Come on Judy and it's a nice ten minute walk to work we would both get in on time and added plus: No more crazy neighbors."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Hope your new year started out well! If it hasn't, cheer up! And enjoy this chapter from Artemis and I ^_^

* * *

VII

It was one of those rare sunny days, the rains had ceased, though the humidity hung heavily in the air, and large puddles were scattered about. Most went about their day, it didn't matter to the inhabitants of the Rain Forest District, who paid no mind to the rare sunlight. Baahseft was amongst the majority who gave the sunshine barely an afterthought. Her thoughts were focused on Subject 26, Zinnia, her human-rabbit crossbreed. Subject 26 was amongst the few of the successful mated pairs. The scientist stood outside Subject 26's isolated room that was to be her birthing chamber. The chamber was about the size of the individual cells yet it was full of medical equipment, including an ultrasound machine and a rolling table covered in surgical equipment.

So far, the fetus was progressing soundly. At first, Baahseft was concerned with its development (although the fetus was well along, Baahseft still could not determine its gender), especially given the fact that rabbit gestation periods last about a month and humans were recorded to have gestation periods of about nine months. Mostly, her choice for choosing rabbit DNA was to test whether or not she could tamper and shorten the human gestation period. Subject 26 had been pregnant for fifty-six days when the contractions began. Baahseft pushed up the glasses that were sliding down her nose and studied the two mammals behind the one-way mirror. Zinnia, with her swollen belly that obscured her head except for her long white ears, lay on the bed while Lola held her hand. The young girl moaned as another wave of contractions rolled through her. Lola jumped up and checked on the child. She turned and signed at her reflection but knew the good doctor must be watching. (It's crowning) she signed. Baahseft's mouth cracked into a devilish smirk. All these years of experimentation were coming to fruition. If she can create these hybrids and in turn create viable offspring...

The heart rate monitor's steady cadence broke into rapid disarray. Those floppy long ears were shaking from side to side and Lola fumbled with a syringe of morphine. Baahseft had warned her only to use it if necessary, she needed the girl to feel the contractions in order to push. Lola administered the injection but Subject 26's heart rate refused to slow down. An awful amount of blood seeped from the vaginal opening. The mute chimp went to work quickly, her nervousness forgotten as she focused on saving the lives of the child and the mother, who was far too young to be feeling this pain.

The child in her bloody arms looked human but the skin was a pale grey, courtesy of his father. It was a boy, Lola noted. The ears were on the sides of his head but were longer than any humans, reaching the length of his small head. His muzzle-like mouth was covered in wet, white fur and six whiskers sprouted from each side of his nose. He lacked the cotton-like tail of his parents. Lola thought the child was beautiful. She only wished that his sleeping form was not

a farce. With tender care, she placed a kiss on his still bloody forehead then placed him in the small rolling crib. The heart monitor behind that had flatlined moments ago. Dry sobs racked her body, how many more of her children had to die?

Baahseft trembled with anger. Her calculations were perfect! Yet, again she had failed. She entered the room by the door beside the false mirror and stared at the stillborn child in the crib. The little creature was the next step in the line. Picking him up, she examined him, turning his little head and examining his small paws. Closer inspection revealed missing elements, the small thing did not have as long of a incubation period as he had needed. He was already dead and she could not restart his life even if she had wished to. Turning to Lola, she watched her cry over the body of Subject 26.

Baahseft pulled out her handheld recorder, "Subject log...fuck if I know anymore. Subject 26 and offspring deceased." Baahseft cursed, placed the infant into the crib and left the room. She would need to pair off the subjects she had left; the cross breeds seemed to be doing better as she examined the readings for the other subjects.

"It may work in my favor to try to cross a predator and prey," she said, as she looked over her log. Subjects 18, 21, and 23 were her unmated females and 14 and now 25 were her unmated males. Looking down at her log she made her decision.

"Lola prepare subjects 18 and 25 for mating in testing chamber 3. I will be moving subjects 21, 23, and 14 to testing chamber 1 for more testing," Baahseft said, as she turned to see Lola who looked at her in shock. Lola's hands flew as she signed furiously. She glared at the mad doctor, how could she want to continue with this insane work? Could she not see that she was losing more of the children by the day? The labs were falling apart as well. Baahseft's funding was running out, why continue this?

"Do as I say."

Lola watched as Baahseft turned around. With a stone resolve, she turned her back on the doctor. For now she would do what she said but by the end of the day she was going to get as many of her children free. They could no longer survive in these conditions, if this continued there would be none left.

-DH-

Baahseft rubbed her temples as she poured her umpteenth cup of coffee. She opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out an almost empty bottle of whiskey. She dumped the remainder into her mug just as her cell phone rang.

She answered it with, "They are under the tarp."

"Yea, and a hello to ya too," came Pinkram's annoyed voice. "Bitch," he whispered but she heard it.

"Regardless of what you think of me, Mr. Pinkram, I pay you, so do your damn job, and do it right this time, or I swear I'll make your life a living hell." She hung up and tossed the phone and empty bottle into the drawer.

Jesse Pinkram glared at the lab and tugged the collar of his raincoat. "Fucking crazy bitch, ordering me around like I'm her pet." He marched around the plain building until he found the black tarp. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking and peered underneath the tarp. "Fucking A!"

He stepped back from the mangled bodies of the Chimp children. Jesse closed his eyes and paced, trying to regain his cool. This Baahseft was off the high-end. He didn't care if she was Woolter's cousin, hell he could barely stand that guy either.

"There's something wrong with this family, I swear." He rolled the children into the tarp and used rope to keep them secure. He began to drag the bodies when he glanced up at Baahseft's lab. The broken window had been covered with a black trash bag, it was slick with rain but held its own. Jesse stared at the bundle at his feet and then to the rushing river to his left. He pulled his load towards the riverbank.

"Fuck you bitch, I ain't your errand dog." He kicked the chimps into the river then walked away. He never needed a hit as much as he did now.

-DH-

Testing Chamber 1 was not a pretty sight to behold, in the last year it had quickly fallen into disrepair. With only Lola and the robots around, it had become more of a rusted death trap than anything else; but with Chamber 2 still in the process of clean up and Chamber 3 being prepped for mating, Chamber 1 was the only place she would be able to run her maze. She pressed a series of buttons and watched the walls rise with metallic shrieks from the rusted floor, shedding what seemed like years of neglect. The instructions were simple enough. The children go in and find their way out to the other side.

Nettle led the team towards the first obstacle. When he stepped on the first panel, it lit up. In surprise, he ran back towards the girls and the light faded. Urged on by Uncinia, he placed a tentative hoof on the panel. It lit up again. He moved to the next panel which lit up as well. Nettle motioned for Uncinia and Willow to follow him but when they stepped onto the first panel, the light turned off. The trio glanced at each other then at the numerous panels on the floor. The room's panels were laid out like two rectangular 8's connected by one panel in between them. Beyond the second rectangle was the gate which held a red bulb above it. The children nodded to each other as they quickly grasped the situation. They needed to light up all the panels so the bulb above the door will turn green.

The children linked paws and hooves, with Uncinia and Willow on either side of Nettle, who counted off their cadence. The trio stepped together, leaving lit panels in their wake. They lit up all the panels which completed the circuit. The bulb changed to green. There was a loud click and the gate slid open. As soon as they crossed the threshold, the gate closed behind them.

The maze's walls went from floor to ceiling, mold blossomed like black flowers in the corners and where the floor met the wall. The trio walked until the first intersection. Uncinia opted for splitting up while Willow wanted to go left. They turned to Nettle, their informal leader. He told Uncinia to mark their path; the lioness began at the entrance to the maze and ran a fine claw along the walls leaving a thin groove on the white surface. Every time they reached an intersection, Uncinia would draw an arrow in the direction they chose.

About an hour later, and much backtracking, the children finally made it to the end of the maze. Willow and Nettle bleated with joy while Uncinia let out a small roar. She grinned at them, (let's get out of here!) she signed. They nodded with gusto, their stomachs growling in concert. The lioness chuckled, a low rumble in her throat and skipped towards the exit. The bulb above the door was flickering. Dampness permeated the walls surrounding the door, leeching the starkness of the white paint from the wood.

Uncinia reached for the door. By the time Nettle saw the blue-white spark reflect off the puddle on the floor, it was too late. The golden paw closed around the metal knob, her body suddenly stiffened, then jerked wildly, before falling limp to the floor. Nettle and Willow rushed over, wary of the puddle. They dragged Uncinia by the hem of her dress back down the corridor. The paw was slightly darkened and her eyes were wide, glassy…empty. Willow covered her mouth in a silent gasp, as Nettle placed his ear over Uncinia's heart.  
Nothing.

He choked back a sob. Willow placed a hoof on his shoulder and he gripped it tightly.

A loud crash resounded in her control room.. Baahseft's crystal bell paperweight lay shattered beyond repair on the other side of the room. She rubbed her tired eyes. The paperweight had been a gift from her cousin, Dawn. A just-because gift, something that had caught her eye in a store. Baahseft stood from her chair and knelt beside the broken crystal. It seemed to sum up her life perfectly, one giant mess. Her career and reputation as a scientist were just as broken as the plethora of sharp, glittering pieces.

Lola appeared in the doorway, hands wringing the hem of her dress. How long had she been there? She asked if everything was alright. The stupid chimp actually asked. Baahseft bit her tongue, she still had her dignity to keep and didn't want to scare Lola off. She hated to admit it but she couldn't finish the trials or care for the subjects without her help.

"I'm fine," her voice came out cold and leveled. She dusted off her skirt and motioned towards the cameras. Lola glanced uncertainly at her before she shuffled towards the numerous glowing screens. Her face drained of color. She reached a hand to caress the frozen child on the screen.

-DH-

Lola sighed as Rowan pulled at her hair. How she wished she could pamper the child as she she got her ready for her soon-to-be-mate. Rowan should be much older and twirling around the room at the age of majority. Lola eyes welled as she tried to imagine her adopted daughter grown and smiling as she prepared for a date, for marriage. Something this poor girl may never even see.

Turning the child to her, she lifted her hands to the young fox and pulled her hands away from her locks. The girl was distraught as she was gently pulled away from her cell. Rowan slumped in defeat as she passed rows of empty cells.

'I die too?' Rowan asked as they paused outside of the testing room. Lola's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. Oh how she wanted to whisk the children away, open every single cell as she ran past with her babies and run far away from Zootopia out into the country possibly to Bunny Burrow where Baahseft would never think to find them.

'No, you live,' Lola signed, as she took the syringe Baahseft had given her out of her pocket. It was a serum to give to Yarrow and Rowan. She sighed as she took Rowan and injected the liquid into the girl's arm. She gently pushed Rowan into the room. For the next couple of hours she would follow Baahseft's plan but tonight all of her children would leave, even if she had to die so they may escape.

-DH-

"Hopps, Wilde, you're needed in the Bullpen ASAP," Clawhauser said, as Nick and Judy walked into the building.

"What's going on Ben?" Judy asked.

"Well, sweetie, not that I know anything, but word is a few chimp babes washed up on shore near Marshland station."

"Noah is at it again," Nick growled, as he tossed his Blueberry latté into the bin and started to speed walk to the bullpen. His lip lifted in irritation. He was really starting to hate not catching this guy.

"Hey, thanks Clawhauser."

"No problem sweetness. OOO before I forget! Nick told me to hold onto this file a few months back and I'm supposed to get a new desk soon so he might need it," Clawhauser said as he handed the file to Judy who nodded.

Judy rushed to the Bullpen and saw Bogo pointing several tacked images on the board.

"Settle Down! Now Dr. Badger and the Swampland Aquatic Association conducted some field tests and charted that the babes had been in the river for approximately two months. Dr. Badger you have the floor.

"O.k. so, at this time we have a very good idea which of the four islands the children were disposed from. They were wrapped in a black tarp which kept the children together, however they reached active decay due to the humidity and their faces and palms are beyond recognizable. There are no active missing persons that we know of for missing chimps in Zootopia but we have reached out to the Nocturnal City PD , Casm PD and Outback Island. This case however separates from the Noah case however. Autopsy showed the female was pregnant. Her bones set her around nine years of age," Honey said, only to back up when every predator in the room growled.

"Officers! Let Dr. Badger finish!"

"The Waterways only flow downstream this time of year and it does not appear that the babes were dragged, so we can assume that the babes floated from east Marsh Island or the Connecting Basket Cove across the waterway."

"Alright everyone you will be broken up into three teams. We will have the K-9 Feline team investigating East Marsh, the Grazer team investigating Basket Cove, Wilde and Hopps you will be with , she has some evidence she needs you to process. Dismissed!"

-DH-

"We should be out there! It's our case!" Judy yelled, as she paced Honey's lab. Nick leaned back on Honey's desk as she quickly typed away on her computer the analysing DNA of the two chimps.

"Some girl you got there Fox. A real winner," Honey muttered, giving Nick a side glare.

"What can I say Hon. I'm a difficult Fox," he said, with a smirk as he watched Judy wave her arms in irritation before his eyes zeroed in on the file in her hand.

"Judy what's that you're fanning the air with?"

"Wha...Oh this. Cheese and Crackers I almost forgot. Ben gave this to me earlier said it was a file you asked him to hold on for you."

"File I didn't ask him to hold onto a file… Let me see it," Nick said, his brow furrowed in confusion as he took the file from Judy. His eyes scanned over the pages quickly furrowing more and more before his eyes widened and he started flipping the pages one after the other.

"Nick?"

"Call Bogo!"

"What? Why!"

"Judy, we just cracked the case!"

"What? Which one!"

"All of them!"

-DH-

Woolter growled as he worked on the foundation of his house from the crawlspace in his closet. He had several boards with him that he was using to repair the water damage the ground floor support beams.

"Phone!"

"In the name of the Curliest sheep Some one get the Damn phone!" Woolter yelled as he worked under the floor.

Above him, he heard the sound of his son's supports hitting the floor as he walked to the phone.

"W...w..White R..r...Residence." He listened to his son pause before he clattered over to the closet and looked down the hole.

"D...D..Dad there's an oo..Oo..oOfficer on t..t..the f...f...phone," he said, as he dropped the phone down the hole.

"Woolter White."

"Hi, yes, this is Officer Wilde with the ZPD. We are looking for some information on Evelyn Baahseft. We have you listed as a primary contact in case of emergencies." Woolter wiped his brow as he lifted himself out of the crawl space and accepted a glass of water and towel from his son who watched him curiously.

"Yes, she's my cousin. Is something the matter?" he stated, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, we are trying to get in contact with her involving the case of a colleague of hers who was killed three years ago... a Dr. Krebert. Just a routine follow up."

Woolter's brow furrowed as he wiped away the sweat.

"Well, no. I haven't heard from her, but I can try to get in contact with her and let her know you called." Woolter said, noncommittally.

"Oh no, we wanted to try to get in contact with her. There's an address listed here for building in the Rainforest District, we will drop by there some time today. Thank-you for your time." Woolter looked at the phone in shock as the officer hung up.

"Fuck!" Woolter cursed, only for his son to turn to look at him in shock

-DH-

Lola looked at her watch as she leaned against the wall to the main entrance. Recently she had taken to keeping track of the alarm system and with how dilapidated the building had become, everything was on the fritz. So Baahseft could keep to running her tests, she was constantly diverting the power to different sections of the building. The security robots would go down to divert energy to saving the data files for the day which took an hour with the limited power supply.

Lola waited for all the red lights to dim saying security was down. As soon as all the security feeds died, Lola was off like a shot towards the children's cells. Looking into each cell she tapped the glasses and unlocked the doors. Their innocent faces were bright with worry and confusion. She counted the children, and noticed how tired the eight of them looked. Her hands shook as she signed for them to follow her and keep quiet. She led them through several turns before she heard a smashing sound.

The chimpanzee shook her head as she ushered the children into a separate room for a minute and handed a map to Nettle. 'If I'm not back, you go.' She told him and watched him nod in agreement. Lola left the room and followed the smashing sound to see Baahseft ripping up pages and smashing vials with a quick, meticulous precision.

"Good. Lola, I need you to take these," Baahseft called to her, holding out a case. Lola looked confused as she took the offered item as Baahseft splashed the room with a clear liquid from a small can. Lola watched the woman seem to go mad as she destroyed her entire lab. "That seems to be the last of it I have already destroyed the hard files and set the security bots to dismantle and destroy the training labs. We need to leave." Lola watched in shock as Baahseft lifted a lighter. "The cops are onto us. I'm destroying it all. I have DNA samples of the twenty-six, we can recreate my research again. It will be better this time, wouldn't you like that Lola? Of course you would. We best leave now before the officials and fire department show up." Baahseft smiled maniacally as she dropped the lighter.

The room lit up quickly as Baahseft pulled Lola away. Lola watched in fear as the fire spread and she could hear the sound of snaps, crackles and explosions throughout the building. The fire whooshed fiercely and she now feared for her babies hidden away in the hall. Lola turned to look for the children to see if any of them were escaping through the quickly rising smoke.

"Lola we don't have time for your dalliance. I need you to hurry up. We will make new subjects!" Baahseft shouted, as she dragged Lola quickly out of the building.

-DH-

After the second explosion, Nettle opened the door to the room. Smoke filled the hall and painted the halls in a dark shade of opaque reds and oranges. The other children huddled behind the goat, looking at the gloomy atmosphere. Rowan and Willow looked towards the other four children they had never met, only to be ignored by the four who were more concerned with their mates. The males protectively watched over their mates and gave the girls a fierce side eye which annoyed Rowan who turned with a huff.

Nettle looked out of the room with worry when he saw a beam fall from the ceiling aflame. (Time to go!) Nettle signed quickly. He reached back and grabbed Willow's arm and rushed out the door followed by Yarrow and Rowan. Nettle gave out a bleat of shock as a beam fell down behind them, separating them from the other four children. When they turned around to look, the hall was a cascade of flames and smoke. Nettle gave out a bleat trying to get a response in return beyond the crackle of flames but was met with silence. His face pinched in determination said all and they continued their rush down the hall.

(Where go!) Yarrow signed, as he held Rowan close. The building was falling apart around them and the ground was unsteady. Nettle coughed as he looked down at the makeshift map. All the doorways were numbered and they were down Hall C in the 200's. Looking at the map, it seemed they made the correct decision to run away from the flames but they had gone too far and missed the turn into Hall B. Nettle pointed back down the hall they went but his point was then greeted with metallic screeches and thumps. The four looked on in shock as they stared at the thumping mecha. It was a round ball on four tubelike mechanical legs. On the top of its head was a infrared 'eye' and it scanned the hall as it continued its destruction of doors and openings.

(Not that way! Go!) Nettle signed, as he and Yarrow ushered the girls forward.

(What is that?) Yarrow signed as the girls took the map and tried to quickly plot a new escape.

Rowan dragged her finger along a path before she noticed the nearby opening of another hallway. Willow looked at Nettle as they kneeled closer to the ground for air. Yarrow tried to stifle his need to cough as he leaned against the door. Nettle glanced back to see the Machine go into another hallway and start its destruction down there. He was worried the machines might be after them.

(Don't stop now!) Nettle sighed as he shook the rabbit's shoulder only to get a tired resigned look in return. All four of them were blackened with ash, soot and running for their lives. They were always running and Nettle could see how far their short miserable lives had gotten them.

Rowan gave a yip of excitement as she started pointing down an opening there was less smoke coming from down that hall and led to the planned exit. Rowan and Willow rushed down the hall first followed by Nettle dragging Yarrow. Yarrow gave small exhausted squeaks as they continued their rush down the hall when an explosion from farther behind them shook the whole building, throwing them forward.

Nettle slowly got up on shaking legs and looked around, his head throbbed and his eyes adjusted to the spinning room and the sound of chaos around him. He saw Willow getting up on trembling legs as she gave small bleats of pain. Looking to his left, he saw Rowan shaking Yarrow yipping at him.

Rowan cried as she shook Yarrow's body back and forth hoping for him to wake up. No matter how hard she shook him or how loud she shouted at him he did not respond. Placing a hand to his chest revealed there was no beat. He was gone and she did not know what to do anymore.

Willow looked down at the body of Yarrow in sadness as she helped pull Rowan away from her fallen mate. It was only the three of them and they would make it out of this building. The three of them were definitely a sight, streaked in black ash and singed from the flames. Nettle and Willow had to pull Rowan to continue on down the hall. The flames were stifling behind them and they had to keep going lest they wish to burn alive.

The three of them coughed as they finally reached the front of the building they saw the door and pushed it open quickly. The rush of wind fanned the flame behind them and the building seemed to explode behind them the fresh air feeding the fire.

The three children limped off to the side as they watched the building start to fall in on itself. They noticed the trees start to shake and they started running to the rope bridge towards the next tree.


End file.
